


His flames

by Anglemoon77



Series: inspired by art [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angst, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fire, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanart, M/M, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglemoon77/pseuds/Anglemoon77
Summary: Demon Aziraphal has located the anticrist and needs to tell the angel Crowley but can't get a hold of him so he goes to his home in Mayfair only to see it on fire.This is another work inspired by some lovely fan art I found.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: inspired by art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748827
Kudos: 29





	His flames

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic inspired by art on Instagram. Has no relation to my last reverse AU fic. The artwork inspiring this is by a completely different person.
> 
> art that inspired this by sth_usual on Instagram  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CAG2BX7qxmZ/?hl=en

Aziraphale ran towards the building pushing people aside as he went only to freeze when he got to the front of the crowd. The building was up in flames.

"No, no, it... no." Panic ran though Aziraphale and he ran into the Mayfair flat much to the dismay of the authorities outside.

"Crowley!" He screamed as he busted through the door to Crowley's flat. Looking around Aziraphale could tell that the damage was worse than most of the building. Flames licked the walls and had consumed most of the furnishing. The floor almost gave out a few times as he ran across the hall calling for Crowley.  
When he reached the office he stopped eyes landing on the broken lantern on the floor.

"N-no no nononono Crowley! Crowley!" He yelled desperately tears welling up in his eyes, before collapsing on his knees in front of the remains of the lantern. "No, Crowley please, not like this."

Aziraphale buried his head in his hands and sobbed. There was no mistaking it that was his lantern. The same one he gave him all those years ago with hell fire. This was his fault, he had given it to Crowley and now he was gone, he was responsible for the death of his best friend. And the last thing he had said to him was a denial of that friendship. Wrapping his arms around himself and curling inward he continued to weep. The thought of him burning, dieing in agony tore his heart apart. he should have never given it to Crowley, then maybe he would still be here, then they could fix this. But it was to late now his angel was dead and Aziraphale only had himself to blame.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I...I killed you. Crowley, -hick- I l...I loved you and.. and I killed you. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry please, I..I...CROWLEY!!" He could only sit there, his broken sobs echoing though the burning building.


End file.
